Metroid Prime Hunters: Code EXPLOIT
by SubGrooveRec Deathcore Kid
Summary: The Hunters manage to escape the Oubliette with the unwilling help of Samus Aran. In the aftermath of the Oubliette's destruction, Sylux follows Samus back to Arcterra in search of a 'Second Cannon Room'. However, Sylux and the other Hunters are captured by the Galactic Federation and forced to go on a covert mission to discover the meaning behind transmissions for planet Eidolon.
1. Prologue

Prologue

The Oubliette was coming apart behind them. Six gunships, surrounded in unique colours, shot away from the anchor-shaped ship as explosions shattered its ancient frame. The six gunships passed through the fabric of the Infinity Void as a single human gunship emerged from the pursuing destruction.

A Delta-Class Strike Fighter surrounded in a blue aura slowed to a stop above the arctic planet of Arcterra. At the ship's controls was Sylux. He was scanning the holograms in front of him. No sign of the other Hunters or Samus. The Hunter rose out of his chair slowly and clenched and unclenched his fists. Sylux was humanoid in shape, wearing dark blue flexible armour. Luminous green lines dominated the armour.

His in-helmet scanner zeroed in on the database in front of him.

_Connection initializing..._

Sylux was expecting information on who had arrived or departed the planet in the last 24 hours

_Connection buffering..._

_Connection linked..._

_Transmitting..._

Sylux made a sound of acknowledgement. Samus had seen fit to return to Arcterra to find out about something that didn't exist: A second Cannon Room. He also noted that three other Hunter gunships had travelled there: Weavel, Noxus, and another Hunter his ship had not identified. He had seen Spire's ship heading in the general direction of Alinos, and Kanden was nowhere to be seen. Sylux's attention was snapped back to a flickering database.

_Binary sub-form initializing..._

Sylux froze, knowing he had not told his ship's monitors to start transmitting or receiving data, especially not from a binary sub-form. As he rose, static slammed into his vision.

_The Prime Hunter was looking at the Structure, which was besieged by swarming life-forms. His armour was black with white-neon lines embedded into it. The Prime Hunter was drenched in blood and gore and parts of his armour was hanging off. Black smoke made a halo above him. _

Sylux nearly staggered into Trocra he had with him as the vision cleared. He had had telepathic entities in his mind before, and he knew better than to trust them. He sat back down at the controls and guided the Delano 7 towards Arcterra.


	2. Outgunned

Chapter 1: Outgunned

The Delano 7 was trailing blue smoke as it passed over Arcterra Gateway. Sylux caught sight of SiC Transit and immediately slammed the afterburners into neutral. Trace was on the bridge, snarling. Sylux could hear the Kriken's harsh yells from where his ship was hovering. The snow started to slow. He watched the Kriken carefully, almost warily. The red humanoid insect-like creature with the cycloptic floating head had not noticed the Delano 7, and activated cloak.

The second Hunter Sylux saw was Weavel, green armour, gold visor, and red ponytail clear through the decreasing visibility. Weavel was pounding an ancient archway with Battlehammer rounds, semi-nuclear green bullets splashing over the stonework. From an archway behind Weavel came the third and final Hunter: Noxus, in Vhoscythe mode. The spinning object which had just flung Weavel into a wall folded into a fully grown purple Vhozon. Weavel caught sight of Trace on the bridge and fired on its foundations, trying to bring it down. Trace saw the bridge cracking and ran, jumping across the falling pieces. Weavel ignored Noxus and went into a passage to pursue, Noxus close behind.

Sylux set the Delano 7 on firm ground, set the fighter into lockdown and jumped out, equipping his Shock Coil.

It was within a minute until he caught up with the three fighting Hunters in the second hall of Fault Line. Trace was perched on a pillar, trying to pick off one of the other Hunters, but he had not yet fired. Weavel had pulled the knife out from the sheath on his arm and was swiping at Noxus, who was too quick. Noxus kicked Weavel in the face and went into Vhoscythe mode to give himself room. Weavel was too quick and was behind Noxus in a second. Noxus' scythe popped off his back into his hands and he slashed Weavel's armour deftly. Weavel spun the knife in his hand to throwing position and threw it, but Noxus dropped down. Noxus raised the scythe to throw and then saw Trace flicker, and threw the scythe. The scythe trapped Trace's Imperialist arm against the wall. Trace yelled in frustration, trying to free himself.

In that moment, all four Hunters' attention was drawn up to the grey skies above. The sound of explosions filled their sound sensors, followed by an ethereal flashing. And then Spire's ship emerged, raging down in flames like a meteor. Parts fell from the gunship, some clattering in the hall they were standing in. Everything slowed down as Noxus and Sylux ran for cover. Weavel took advantage of the situation and unleashed hell on the sprinting Noxus, and shots connected. Trace had freed himself and threw the scythe back at Noxus, who caught it and glared up at the Kriken. The ground shook with the impact of Spire's ship hitting something, and ice flooded into the hall like crystals. Another gunship passed over with a harsh-sounding engine and a Hunter jumped out of it.

As soon as Kanden hit the floor, the Hunters HUDS flickered drastically. The Enoema had a green exoskeleton with two sets of piercing yellow eyes, abstract markings, scars, and bulging muscles. Kanden was also very mental unstable, as he had just proved. Spire fell from the top of the hall, landed next to Kanden and dusting himself off. Yellow spires of gemstone protruded from his body. He whipped around on Kanden with a charged Magmaul, and was about to fire when a noise caught their attention.

Above them on the shattered edges of the ceiling stood Android Soldiers of the GF: Galactic Federation, Powerbeam Rifles loaded and ready to lay waste to the Hunters if the situation got out of hand. In distinctive orange armour was Samus Aran: narrow green visor and built-in cannon on the right arm. She began speaking, voice amplified by the speakers in her helmet. "Fellow Hunters, lay down your weapons and give yourselves up, or they will open fire." None of the Hunters even flinched with the threat, except Trace, who cloaked. Several lasers immediately revealed his position, and he gave a restless snarl. One of the other Hunters made a sound of amusement directed at Trace's plight. In Sylux's mind, he was berating himself for being as stupid as to have fallen into this situation.

"You owe me. I saved you from death on the Oubliette. If it was not for me, rest assured you would not be here, _arguing_, right now. Give yourselves up." An unease settled in Sylux's brain, but that was not helped when Spire dropped his Magmaul and walked over to be restrained by the GF Soldiers on their level. The electrochains snapped around his wrists. Weavel reluctantly cast his Battlehammer down and glared up at Samus as GF Soldiers snapped the electrochains on. None of the other Hunters moved.

Trace drifted forward and fell off the pillar, losing concentration. The GF Soldiers thought this was Trace giving himself up, but he slammed the barrel of the Imperialist in a Solder's face. The other two GF Soldiers pulled their Powerbeam Rifles and trained them on the Kriken. Noxus seemed walked up, nodded to his nemesis, and then dropped his Judicator. Thinking Noxus had some sort of plan forming, Trace lowered his Imperialist. Electrochains were snapped on Noxus, who kept his gaze on Trace. As Noxus was led away, A GF Soldier sent Trace to the floor and delivered a kick to his side. Trace snarled and tried to get back up but he slid. Noxus turned back around and glared at the Soldier as he snapped the chains onto Trace's wrists and hauled him up. The other two GF Soldiers seized him and dragged him away.

Sylux nor Kanden did not move. A multitude of GF Soldiers had gathered on their level. One of the human Soldiers slammed his rifle into Trace's head and said "Kriken bastard. You're the scum that massacred humans on my planet." Kanden shifted. He heard Noxus saying "Is this what the GF really is?" but the GF Soldier pushed him through the archway. Samus spoke, saying "Resisting is just wasting my time. Give yourselves up." Sylux began speaking to his nemesis in distorted human speech, some traces of sarcasm clear in the ambient accent. "Where is the 'You will not be harmed' bullshit that the Galactic Federation usually sell? Have you no control over the situation?" Samus replied. "That level of brutality wasn't needed but this needs to be done quickly." Sylux was motionless. "You should have left all that shit on me in the Oubliette and left me to bleed out. Because I will not give myself up."

On the last words, Kanden pumped a Volt Driver round into a GF Soldier's head, sending the body flying into the wall. Sylux nearly jumped from the sudden outburst of sound. There was a minute of silence, before Sylux and Kanden did the only thing they could: run.


	3. Ice Labyrinth

Chapter 2: Ice Labyrinth

Sylux's sounds sensors only picked up the thundering staccato sound of Powerbeam Rifles lacerating the passage walls behind him as they sprinted out of Fault Line. Kanden, up ahead, had gone into an Alt-Form tunnel. Sylux went into Lockjaw and followed Kanden, going into a confusing network of Alt-Form tunnels. He didn't bother bringing up a topographical view as he could hear Kanden rattling along in Stinglarva form. The sounds of gunfire died away behind them and he heard Kanden break out of Stinglarva form. Sylux zoomed into a clearing and flipped out of Lockjaw.

They had entered a high ornate-ceiling series of halls. Kanden had run on ahead, seemingly unaware of Sylux's presence. Sylux shadowed him, not taking any time to admire the arctic architecture above them. Kanden slid down into a wide chamber which had a floor of ice, and a multitude of bridges. They were above the Ice Labyrinth. Kanden turned slightly, noticing Sylux standing there, and nodded. And then Powerbeam Rifles shattered the silence and the ice. Sylux swore audibly, ducking down behind a fallen bridge. GF Soldiers were across the lake firing. Sylux had two choices: run, or fight. And right now, he would rather fight.

Sylux jumped up and pulled the trigger on his Shock Coil, throwing one Soldier so hard into the wall parts of the armour cracked. Kanden was charging his Volt Driver and releasing crackling electromagnetic yellow orbs onto the GF Soldiers. Bits of armour and flesh were flying everywhere, charring the ice beneath, which was beginning to crack. Sylux saw the archway behind and checked it for any GF Soldiers, but there was none. The ceiling above was beginning to cave in, and Sylux realised that if that happened then the chamber would become a death chamber of stonework and shattered ice. Debris fell and Sylux flung himself away from where Kanden was crouched.

Sylux found himself in the archway, running, as the roar of stone falling and gunfire grew louder, overloading his sound sensors. He ran as fast as he could, not knowing or caring if Kanden was still alive. Knowing how insane the Hunter was, he knew Kanden would survive the coming avalanche.

Sylux emerged into SiC Transit, seeing the bridge surprisingly still standing. SiC Transit was abandoned, no life form moved. The sound of rapid heavy gunfire made him turn, and he saw Kanden sprinting up the archway he had used to exit, blood pouring from gaping wounds. Powerbeam rounds shattered the ice wall behind Kanden, sending massive shards through his body. And Sylux saw that Kanden was pointing the Volt Driver at none other than him. Sylux quickly snapped his aim onto the archway above Kanden and fired a missile.

The archway broke and showered down on Kanden, burying him. Sylux heard the shattering stone and ice. He stood there watching the collapsed exit carefully. As the noise dissipated, silence took its place. Sylux slowly flicked the weapon from missile to Shock Coil. In that instant, the pile of rubble and snow exploded and Kanden's fist emerged. Sylux took a step back. The other fist emerged, shattering stone. Kanden rose up out of the cracked masonry with apparent easy, and walked slowly towards Sylux, who had the Shock Coil aimed at Kanden's head.

Kanden watched Sylux silently. The GF Soldiers were dead in the avalanche behind Kanden. Kanden did not speak at all, only held the Volt Driver down at the floor. Sylux knew Kanden was unpredictable and an army in himself. But Sylux was very wary, on edge, looking at the walking apocalypse in front of him. In a sudden movement, Kanden raised his arm and pulled the trigger rapidly, sending yellow volts towards Sylux. Sylux ducked down, rolling with his own weight as the electromagnetic bullets slammed into the foundations of the bridge behind.

Sylux noticed the bridge giving way and realised he would be trapped on this side with Sylux. So instead, he threw himself under it. He had nearly reached the other side when falling masonry slammed into him from the skies and knocked him through the floor into a yellow-lit passage. Dust covered his HUD, and as he shook it off, he saw a yellow spinning orb coming towards him. The orb hit home, distorting his vision. He shook the electromagnetic distortion from his HUD, only to see another one coming for him. He threw himself behind the wall and saw the spiralling yellow orb float down the corridor and hit something with a strange sound. Waiting, he heard nothing, but he knew Kanden was there, waiting to kill him with the Volt Driver.

Sylux threw himself back out into the corridor and flipped into Lockjaw form as a succession of Volt Driver rounds flew overhead. He moved down the corridor away from where the Enoema was standing, laying down electronic tripwires. Sylux made his way through an archway emerging into the winter sunlight, to see GF Soldiers coming for him. _Screw this..._he pulled on the trigger, sending high-density blue neutrinos towards the first of the GF Soldiers. The Soldier flew hard into the wall and that discouraged the others. He turned around and walked casually towards his ship.

_Isometry disconnected_

_Reading entry charts..._

_Access Denied._

Sylux felt a shadow rise over him and then some invisible force hit him so hard he was jettisoned through the air into the starboard wing. He hit the cold stone floor and tried to get up, but paralysis volts went through his armour and he could not move. He saw GF Soldiers surrounded him, Powerbeam Rifles clicking, and then his HUD went black.

Kanden looked down on Sylux carefully, and then motioned for two Soldiers to pick him up. He then motioned towards the archway to Arcterra Gateway. The two GF Soldiers dragged the unconscious Sylux away. Kanden looked from them to the Soldiers around him, seeming to decide on something, and then picked the one nearest to him up by the head and swung him into three of his comrades, before shooting another unwary Soldier point-blank in the head, and running. Kanden was gone before the body hit the floor.


	4. Mission Brief

Mission Brief

Sylux's HUD reactivated with an influx of static. He attempted to scan his surroundings: dark blue walls with strange orange symbols. He felt gravity shift through his armour and realised he was no longer on a planet, but in a space station. Looking around, he realised his Shock Coil was gone. He got up, flexing his hands in thought, and searched for a door. His humanoid hands traced along the flat walls, but his HUD's scanner was offline. Calculations surged through his mind as he thought of ways of escaping.

There was no door in sight, and going through the air vent would mean leaving possibly damaging the suit. So there was no way out and Sylux was imprisoned: with good reason. Sylux was very dangerous against the Galactic Federation, but if they could somehow coerce him to join it... Sylux turned as the unseen door opened and a GF Marine entered, blue visor and Powerbeam Rifle aimed at him. The GF Marine, not knowing what dialect Sylux spoke in, beckoned. Sylux paused, reading the situation carefully, before following the Marine out.

Several GF Marines surrounded him as his wrists were bound by electrochains. His thoughts were right: he was on a space station. He looked out at the vast black vacuum as the Marines guided him up stairs across a walkway. Sylux noticed the difference between GF Soldiers and GF Marines: GF Soldiers had green visors and different markers on their armour. GF Marines had blue visors and a lot less ammunition; they had been trained to fight without weapons. He had killed three GF Marines on the planet of Cylosis, landing on the first one in Lockjaw form which broke the bones in the Marine's android body, before slamming his Shock Coil into the Marine's face. He had killed the second with his Shock Coil, and hunted the third one down. Sylux had noted almost uncomfortably the GF Marine had been human.

Sylux saw his Alt-Form was offline, also, with good reason. The Marines split and one Marine typed in an access code. The GF Marine stepped back as the doors opened, and Sylux strode into the room beyond.

Each Hunter was standing in front of a large amount of flashing displays. Sylux stopped as he saw the other two figures: Samus Aran, and a figure that looked like him, with yellow neon lines and black armour. The second Hunter began speaking in human dialect after acknowledging Sylux's presence. "My name is Summoner; I originate from the planet Cylosis. You may all question why you are here right now. The answer is something big is going on and you are valuable to its success. You are valuable assets to the Galactic Federation...that is the only reasons you're alive know." Sylux heard a short laugh from Weavel's direction. Summoner continued, ignoring Weavel's taunt. "Your weapons have been stowed away under guard, so any attempt to retrieve them would result in you losing your lives. If you follow the conditions and accept the mission offer, you may be reissued with your weapons."

Weavel began speaking, obviously unconcerned. "_If _you expect us to work for you, then you can go to hell. That bitch..." He nodded towards Samus, "Is the reason I am the way I am now." Trace's harsh accent was the reply. "What is that exactly? A dull half-brain retard who doesn't fit into a category?" Weavel rounded on Trace, walking right into him. "Shut your damned mouth you Kriken bastard or I'll crush your bones beneath my shadow."

Samus' cold voice stopped the both of them. "None of you can do anything: in case you haven't noticed your hands are bound." "I can still kick shit into you though." Weavel growled. The Hunters turned their attention back to Summoner, who continued. "A few hours before your arrival on Arcterra, we picked up sub-space transmissions from an unexplored area." It took a moment for this to sink in, before Spire said, "If you knew what happened before when you picked up signals from a remote area, you would do well to learn from mistakes and ignore this signal."

Summoner continued regardless. "We traced the...telepathic transmissions to a point dubbed Uniform X-Ray Five: UX5, at 41.03® off the Orb, the Alimbic Cluster's sun. The planet itself has been filed in 31.5 by the Galactic Federation. The planet is called...Eidolon." All Hunters looked around in a confused state, except Sylux, he watched Summoner tap a panel. A 3d holographic image of a wintry planet came up.

"This planet appears to have some type of energy emanating from it. It has a massive Structure in the northern hemisphere. Intrinsic is sending us in to investigate the transmission, we believe it might be Galactic Federation in form."

Noxus started speaking. "This isn't our fight: it is pointless us as Hunters searching the tectonics of some backwater planet, for something that probably does not exist." Sylux looked around for Kanden as memories flooded back. He began speaking in garbled human speech. "Th Vhzn s rght." He made his voice become clear through the speakers. "We are not slaves to the oppression of the Federation: quit wasting our time and either let us go or just execute us." Weavel turned on Sylux, but forgot what he was going to say. "We will not let you go until this mission is complete. On completion, you will be let go of, never to be an enemy of the Galactic Federation again."

Sylux motioned towards one of the monitors and the graphics flickered momentarily. As a type A Hacker he could easily do that: for intimidation. The action had its effects as Trace and Spire backed away from the monitors. As if reading his attitude, Weavel said "And Kanden?"

Summoner typed in something else. And then he said, "Kanden is extremely unstable, as you know. I've lost an entire platoon of GF Soldiers to him on Arcterra, save for the two who brought Sylux." Weavel made a noise like a whistle. "In the present time he cannot be released. He was going to be the Stealth Expert..." Noxus made a sound of amusement. "Stealth? The only thing that _Enoema _is capable of is killing everything left, right, and centre." Summoner ignored Noxus and began assigning roles to the Hunters. "Sylux, you are the team's Infiltrator, basing it on the ability to hack anything and also take down guards unexpectedly." Sylux was silent. "Trace, you are allocated Sniper and Marksman." Trace snarled his reply back in an outburst of rage. "_For now. _And when I'm free nigga, I will KILL you. _All _of you." Summoner ignored the all-too real threat posed by the Marksman and turned to Noxus. "You are Close-Up/Melee Specialist." Noxus only nodded. "Spire, you are Demolition Specialist." The Diamont said nothing. "And Weavel..."

The Space Pirate slammed his fist into the nearest monitor so hard it broke. "Screw _you._" Weavel growled. "You are the Heavy Ordnance Specialist." Weavel paused, taking a step back, and saying, "Fine."

"You are all dismissed, except you Sylux." The Hunters, including Samus, left. "I know what you meant to say earlier, Sylux. That you're not going to do it no matter _what _the cost. But what if the cost was your own identity?" Sylux said nothing, but just turned to leave. "I know what race you are Sylux...and I could broadcast it across this entire space station." Sylux half turned, and said "I would kill you if you did that. And you don't know shit." Sylux left, thoughts going through his mind.


	5. Reclaiming

Sylux stood outside the room the briefing had been in, electrochains off. Sylux had only paid half his attention to the briefing: the other half of his attention was on ways to escape.

_Scanner back online_

_Downloading CPU..._

_No damage in maintenance_

A plan began to form in his head. His Shock Coil was guarded and his Alt-Form was offline. So the only option left was the Delano 7. He turned slightly towards a monitor nearby and scanned it. The Delano 7 wasn't far from here. In the instant he knew where the Delano 7 was, he kicked the nearest GF Soldier so hard in the face the green visor crumbled into shards. The Soldier pulled the trigger of his Powerbeam Rifle and shots hit the ceiling. Sylux grabbed the Rifle and made the GF Soldier shoot himself in the face. Another GF Soldier went to intervene, prompting Sylux to grab the Soldier's fist and crush it. The Soldier fell to his death.

Sylux broke into a sprint as sirens sounded, and GF Soldiers pursued. He jumped over the railings, dropping onto a GF Soldier below, and continued running as shots ripped through the floor behind him. Sylux ducked down between two crates and watched as GF Soldiers ran past. He jumped out and grabbed one around the throat, while the others ran on ahead, not noticing. Sylux pulled his arm back so hard the Soldier choked to death instantly. He dropped the body to the floor, and then saw red-visor GF Elites taking the stairs five at a time.

Sylux turned and kicked explosives into the wall. Another set of alarms went off as he jumped through the explosion into a bigger area, and sprinted through people and Soldiers, not bothering to take them down. The last GF Soldier standing in his way was charged so hard into the wall the armour shattered, and he dropped the Soldier onto the metallic floor with a clang. Sylux hacked the access point to open the doors, walked through, and hacked the access point on the other side to lock down the hangar from the inside. Sylux turned and saw his ship.

The Delano 7 was out of any form of restraints, but Sylux scanned it nevertheless. It was intact; no barriers around it, and nothing had been tampered with. His scans revealed there were no life forms in the vicinity. He started walking out into the main area of the docking bay to hear a distinctive sound, and stopped dead. It sounded like a body was hitting the floor. Sylux had taken only two more paces when he heard two eerie notes in quick succession.

He knew that sound well. It had haunted him countless times on Celestial Archives. His sound sensors picked up rhythmic rattling which could only be Kanden.

A Stinglarva slithered towards him, the single pale green glowing eye at its front burning into Sylux's HUD. Kanden broke out of his Alt-Form and glared at Sylux, motionless. Seconds seem to pass. Kanden was inviting Sylux to shoot, but Sylux wasn't going to be stupid and fall into a trap. Sylux noted his Alt-Form was online but his scanner was dead, as if someone had hacked into his systems and realigned them.

And then a thundering explosion lit Kanden from behind as the Delano 7 burst apart into flaming fragments. Kanden didn't even flinch, but Sylux flinched as his only way of escape dissipated. Kanden's slow laugh erupted out of nowhere, building anger within Sylux. A chain reaction began, Trace's ship sliding across the floor from a racking explosion.

Kanden took out his Volt Driver and aimed it directly at Sylux's head. As Noxus' ship burst apart, Battlehammer rounds threw Kanden away from Sylux. One. Two. Three. Weavel seem to fly through the burning wreck of Noxus' ship, Battlehammer throwing green explode-on-impact rounds at Kanden. Kanden appeared to be drenched in green blood as he morphed into the rattling Stinglarva and fled. Sylux growled, "Fucker." And went into pursuit in Lockjaw. A Hunter called down, "Sylux is going to kill Kanden, stop him!"

The floating titanium-encased orb that was the Lockjaw easily caught up with the Stinglarva and rammed into it. The rattling insect broke into Kanden, and Sylux flipped out of Lockjaw, kicking him to the floor. Sylux brought his foot down on Kanden's fingers, breaking them, grabbed Kanden around the throat and hauled him up. "You _scum_." The ambience in Sylux's voice made his anger more striking. Kanden struggled but Sylux increased the power in his grip, snarling, "You will die for destroying my gunship." Sylux slammed the Enoema hard into the wall. Kanden struck Sylux hard in the neck, sending him down, before grabbing him around the back of the head and sending a heavy charge of paralysis volts through his armour. Bellowing out a growl of rage, Kanden picked up Sylux by the shoulders and span round and round, letting go. Sylux hit the ceiling and slid across the floor towards the edge.

Kanden advanced on Sylux, taking out his Volt Driver, and a cold voice said stop. Kanden inhaled angrily and turned into the piercing glare of Noxus' charged Judicator. Kanden started to scream a roar, building it up inside him. Noxus let the trigger go and freezing super cooled plasma encased Kanden, throwing him back slightly with the force. Spire picked up the statue and put it into a locker. Weavel knelt down by Sylux. "He can still speak, and the paralysis volts were not potent enough to put him down for long." Realising then, Weavel said, "Where is Trace?"

The answer came from the speakers above as gunfire broke the silence. "We need immediate assist. Trace is on a killing spree." One by one, all the Hunters turned towards the speakers. "He appears to be possessed. We need immediate assist in Osiris Docking-" static.


	6. In Possession

Silence fell on the Hunters. All of them could hear the racketing sounds of Trace's Imperialist, shouts and gunfire. The space station shook from an internal impact. Noxus spoke. "We have to eliminate the problem. Knowing Trace, he has taken a high point somewhere. I'll distract him from the ground. Weavel, weaken the areas around him. Spire, you can use your Dialanche Alt-Form to sneak up behind him. Sylux, use your Shock Coil to subdue him, but _don't _kill him."

Weavel spoke. "I love the way you just assume taking charge and also assume we're a team." Noxus didn't turn fully towards him, but just said, "If you want to take charge, fine. But you'll thank me for making plans that won't get you beheaded before you can make a move." With that established, Noxus walked off, calmly reloading his Judicator.

Sylux scanned a monitor and said, "Osiris Docking Bay X331. Let's move." The Hunters followed Noxus out of the Docking Bay they were in.

Sirens flashed and several more explosions racked the space station. GF Elites were being deployed, running down steps four at a time with loaded Powerbeam Rifles. The Hunters avoided them at all costs and loaded their Affinity Weapons as the sounds of war became deafeningly loud and violent.

The four Hunters entered a scene of chaos. Bodies were strewn across the floor. Blood was everywhere, GF Elites were getting slaughtered. Trace was floating in the air. Noxus had taken cover behind a container of liquid nitrogen. Before any of them could move, Noxus kicked the container over and pulled the trigger, creating an ice wall.

Spire was in Dialanche form and was steadily climbing the wall behind Trace. Trace screamed something in Kriken, shaking the entire Docking Bay to its foundations.

He pulled the trigger and cascades of thin long-range red beams shattered Noxus' ice wall. Noxus sprinted, the ice cutting through his skin. Weavel took use of the distraction and ran out, Battlehammer going into overdrive, arms jumping with the recoil. Trace landed on the walkway and it teetered dramatically.

Spire dropped onto the walkway and the chains snapped. Trace flip-kicked Spire who went flying hard into the wall.

Noxus had taken cover behind a massive crate and stared hard at the floating Kriken. Something was wrong, definitively. Around him Osiris was burning, Noxus could pick up the faint crackle of ice breaking.

Weavel was slamming a clip back into the Battlehammer. Trace fired on his position, sending Weavel crouching. Weavel sent a one-fingered salute in Trace's direction.

Spire was dragging himself back up slowly. GF Elites ran past him and opened fire on the levitating Trace. Trace turned and unleashed hell on them. At least three were dead in a blink of an eye. The GF Elites that had survived had taken cover, while Spire had left them to heal from a shoulder wound.

Sylux knew he was well out of range to use the Shock Coil. It was then he noticed something quite striking. A yellow orb was slowly moving towards Trace from behind. _Kanden must have freed himself of the ice..._Trace noticed the static feel of the air and turned around to be struck full-on by the Volt Driver round. The electromagnetic radiation bounced across their HUDs. Trace slammed hard into the ceiling and hit the deck.

Kanden jumped down, moving in to finish Trace off for good. Noxus froze as he saw the hunter he thought he had immobilized. Weavel saw what was going on and went in to tackle Kanden. Kanden's legs were taken out, and they both fell. Weavel's plan was to get up and slam his Battlehammer into Kanden's face to keep him down.

Trace had risen up and was walking towards Kanden, ratcheting his Imperialist. Weavel got up and stepped in front Trace, Battlehammer aimed at his head. Kanden grabbed Weavel and threw him down, and charged Trace.

Trace pulled the trigger, sending a thin red beam through Kanden's body, creating a massive exit wound. Kanden remained standing, impossibly. Trace blurred as he struck Kanden in a full-strength blow and pummelled him into a wall, cracking it. Trace turned to be frozen by Noxus.

Sylux walked up as an explosion shook the space station, and aimed his Shock Coil at Trace.

* * *

Summoner was speaking to Noxus in a quiet voice. "Need I remind you you're not the leader here?" Noxus replied in an equally voice. "Trace was out of line, he needed to be neutralized. In any way possible." Summoner rose, facing Noxus. "Don't assume command: I'm in charge here. Back off Vhozon." The silence became lethal cold. And then Noxus left saying, "You weren't in charge when Trace nearly slaughtered your entire garrison. So don't question my ability to lead."

Sylux was in a cell, loading his Shock Coil. Trace opened the cell door and walked in casually. "Apparently we are supposed to be gearing up, so gear up." "What do you think I'm doing? And drop the attitude, Kriken." Trace sat back against the wall. "Don't start the bullshit all humans and ever other deluded race revel in. I've heard the crap before: Kriken are hated, Kriken are feared, and Kriken are the lowest of the low. I didn't ask to become a damned Kriken so save your breath. If you have any." Sylux didn't answer immediately, but the ambient tone of sarcasm was clear in his voice. "My heart that also isn't there bleeds for you."

The cell door opened and closed again as Noxus entered. Trace's reply was lost as he observed the bristling Vhozon. "It has been confirmed. We are going down to Eidolon. So the both of you gear up." Sylux, becoming bored, said "Is anyone going with us?" Noxus replied in the same tone. "Summoner, the other Hunters, nearly forty Soldiers, Marines. Afraid after all of this you will be forced to show your true identity?" Sylux got up, unsettled by Noxus' directness. What he had just said was true. "Come on, let's move." Trace said, noticing the exchange.


	7. Dreamscapes

All of the Hunters were on a gunship. Sylux sat, drowning in thoughts of the not-so-distant past.

_All around was the thunder of gunfire, centred on the large ornate sphere at the centre of the dark atrium. All of them were aware of what it was. The striking blue electricity that burst out of his Shock Coil struck upon the Seal Sphere ferociously, only beginning to shatter it._

_There was a shattering explosion that filled Sylux's HUD with a cascade of white and noise. As it cleared, he stared at the now floating Seal Sphere, and was suddenly attracted to the thing floating upside down underneath it. He heard a metallic clang as someone dropped to the floor behind him, but he could not move his eyes away from Seal Sphere._

_Everything seemed to implode. Before Sylux could move, a tentacle shot out from The Cancer and seized him, tearing everything out of him, encasing his sanity, leaving a rupture in his mind._

_As he hit the floor, he was paralysed. His muscles were sapped of energy. A message flashed across his HUD, one that sent confusion through his thoughts._

_"Spectral Sequence Intitiated: Photon Avalache Approaching Cascade Threshold.'_

_He pulled himself up slowly. He had to get out of there. He looked across to see Samus taking on Gorea with a kind of desperation he'd never seen before. He turned and staggered towards the exit portal, knowing it was either Samus or Gorea who would survive. All he felt was a long lost emotion: Defeat._

_He saw Weavel crawling on his hands and knees. The other Hunters had run back to their gunships unsteadily. Leaving Weavel to find his own way out or die, he headed back to his ship. From elsewhere in the Oubliette came a thundering explosion, and something changed. Sylux straightened up, strength coming back to him. Looking at his Shock Coil, he saw it was back online. _

_Kanden walked towards the downed Weavel, seemingly in full strength. He also notably looked fully sane, Sylux noted. Was that even possible? Kanden began talking. "I need all of your weapons. We are taking this down. If you don't hand them over I'll have to rip them from your lifeless fingers." _

_Sylux picked up the sound of gunship engines powering up. "No, we leave here. Samus can take Gorea down. There obviously no 'Ultimate Power'. Get used to the damned idea." Sylux said. Kanden pulled out his Volt Driver, ignoring Sylux's previous words. "What I actually saw in that room isn't worth his life. So just obey."_

_There was a tense stand-off between Sylux and Kanden. Sylux's gaze flickered from the yellow glare of the Volt Driver to Kanden himself. Seconds passed. Sylux knew what was going to happen. _

_Before he had the chance to pull the trigger, Sylux shouldered Kanden back and followed up by swinging his Shock Coil into Kanden's head. Kanden, stunned, flew into a wall. Sylux pulled the trigger, elevating Kanden. Kanden writhed violently as energy left him. Sylux let go of the trigger and Kanden hit the floor uselessly. _

_Sylux scanned Kanden, and noted several things. His brain neurones were tearing eachother apart, and something was infecting them. Sylux turned and dragged Weavel towards his gunship, leaving Kanden to have his inner war. _

_Sylux left Weavel and ran for his own gunship, climbing into it. As he pressed the controls that turned up the fuel output, a voice screamed in his head. The voice of The Cancer. _

_The voice of Gorea._

_The voice that would never leave him.  
_

Sylux came back to the present with a start. Noxus flashed out his scythe and folded it onto his back. Noxus glanced quickly at Sylux, and took up post near Trace.

Sylux did not hate Noxus at all. In fact, he found himself admiring the Vhozon's never-ending sense of coolness and clarity.

Gorea would be reborn in one of them, and even though he did not want himself as the Carrier, neither did he want Noxus to be the Carrier.


	8. Arrival

The gunship shook twice heavily as it entered Eidolon's atmosphere. Everything outside was bright grey, the air feeling cold and heavy.

"We're at least 1,280 from the surface and still going." Commented the GF Pilot. The gunship shuddered so violently Sylux had to seize something. Noxus swore as he grabbed hold of a rebar and held on.

Weavel slammed into the wall and nearly fell out, if it were not for the GF Pilot's quick decision to shut the doors again. Sylux staggered into the cockpit and scanned the monitors. Everything was in order.

Except from what the ship was picking up from the Exosphere and the layers below.

_Atmosphere descending at 0.2 Rate, destablizing...  
Pressure is gradually increasing...  
Severe storms in the vicnity...  
Shifts in the tectonics..._

Weavel turned to glare at Trace, who was still over, he tapped the Kriken once. No answer.  
Trace's breathing had gone very quiet.  
Tapping him again, Trace suddenly woke and threw Weavel back hard. Weavel got up, growling, to meet the barrel of Trace's Imperialist.

Trace, having just been woken up, was not in a good mood. Weavel looked back at Trace, motionless. The tension was suddenly snapped by Sylux's voice. "We are here."

Noxus looked outside and saw vast snow covered plains, with some mountains, spires of ravaged fortifications, and sparse, dead fir trees. Plumes of black smoke rose up into the atmosphere above. The place was dead. Nothing, not even time, could change this. His gaze settled upon the massive Structure they were heading towards.

The Structure was massive. It had a slight dead blue sheen to it, chilling anything that set eyes on it. They neared Its shadow and Noxus looked up to see the Orb shining dimly through the grey sheets above. Something settled in his mind.

The gunships set down on an outcrop and instantly GF Marines and GF Soldiers deployed, Powerbeam Rifles clicking as the safety catches were turned to off. The Marines went into combat crouches, all eyes on the bridge in front.

Weavel, glad to be off the gunship, jumped out and slammed a clip into his Battlehammer casually. He looked at a GF Marine nearby and the GF Marine glared back, pissed off.

Spire as the next one off, reloading his Magmaul without a care in the world. When Kanden stepped out, several GF Marines backed away, guns aimed in his direction. Weavel and Spire just nodded, having faced Kanden before.

Trace was off next, loading and checking his Imperialist. He took position behind Summoner and appeared to become semi-invisible. Noxus dropped down, flicking his scythe away, and looked into the chasm next to the landing site. Sylux was the last one out.

He looked across the long expanse of the bridge towards the Structure, his HUD flickered and he glimpsed a familiar shaped shadow.

The cold crawled into his armour, freezing his movements. He noticed his Alt-Form was suddenly dead. "You alright?" said Weavel, realising what had happened. Sylux kicked himself mentally, and ignored Sylux. Turning to Summoner, he said, "What are our first moves?"

Summoner turned to Trace. "Check out what is at the end of the bridge." Trace didn't answer but leaped onto a pillar and zoomed in.

Zooming back out, Trace commented, "No enemies or any wierd shit going on. But there is a massive door which looks like it can be breached." Summoner nodded and turned back to Sylux. "That is your first move."


	9. Breaching And Entering

They walked across the long bridge illuminated by neon blue, and constructed of ancient stone. The walk was an arduous one at the least. Kanden lagged behind on purpose, and at one point Trace whipped around and said "Move your ass nigga!"

Kanden looked up lethally, but Sylux motioned for Trace to turn around and keep walking. Trace muttered "He's walking like he's got AIDS." Kanden was as silent as the landscape around.

Uncomfortably, Sylux noted there was no complete silence, but a faint whispering coming from no particular direction. He tried to shake it off, but it did not dissipate. Noxus slowed down to walk with Sylux, and said "Are you alright?"  
"If alright means still alive, then barely."  
"I have a bad feeling about this place." Said Noxus, after a minute's silence.  
Sylux replied, not nearly sarcastically enough. "That's what all of them say."  
Noxus didn't reply but just looked off into the distance.

Sylux wondered if Noxus fought the Cancer like he did. Sylux had been arrogant enough to see himself as indestructible. But the Cancer had stripped him of that status. The fabrication of that status. He did not belong to his own will anymore, he belonged to a dead thing. He felt like a puppet.

Noxus was the strongest of all of them in willpower. If the Cancer was within him, he would always hold onto what he believed was right. The others were all too likely to give in. Weavel would never lose his hate of Samus after what she had done to him on Tallon IV. Weavel had been seared by acid and only his spinal cord and brain were left.

Kanden was too insane to fight the Cancer. He had already just given in once, out of bitterness or self hate, or just the clouding of his judgement. Spire was always silent, brooding. As calm as he was before, something had changed within him. Trace was the same as ever, hellbent on killing everything and everyone to complete his rite of passage.

Trace wasn't all about killing through. In fact, Sylux admired the hate Trace had of his own Empire.

But the point was he knew that if the Cancer took control of all of them then someone would have to put them down.

They arrived at the massive door and Spire scanned it. The scan took several minutes, before Spire grumbled, "I would probably destroy the bridge if I used Pyroclastics. We probably need a safer way in." Summoner turned around to Sylux. "What about that terminal over there?" Sylux caught site of it, a set of displays in an alcove.

As he neared it, it flickered with unseen energy. His eyes were locked onto the flashing symbols of a language long dead. They were covered over by an accurate map of the outline of the Structure. Sylux began to scan the database.

It was ten minutes into the scan when Sylux suddenly threw himself away from the terminal with shock. Several of the Hunters whipped around. Sylux picked himself and nearly walked through Summoner, saying, "You can't open that door. Do you understand?"

"Something's going down." Weavel said, unslinging his rifle.

Sylux continued to speak to Summoner. "You can't open this gate. We either find another way in, or we get off the planet and out of the system." Summoner replied. "We are not leaving until we find out what caused the transmission, soldier. So stand down." There was a long moment where Sylux realised he had lost. He only said, "I'm not a soldier."


	10. Entrypoint

The gate slowly started to rise, clinking ominously. The GF Marines and the Hunters, accept Sylux, had their weapons primed and aimed into the darkness that was being revealed. As the gate opened fully, they saw nothing. Sylux was deadly silent, either in confusion or apprehension.

Summoner turned to Sylux disdainfully. "Nothing."

Kanden was the first to walk forward, followed by Trace. "Come on, it's all clear." Said Trace.

_Entrypoint beginning shutdown cycle._

Sylux froze. A female voice had just spoken in his head. He looked over at Samus, the only female in the team, but she was behind Summoner and her attention wasn't on him.

_This is Reverie._

Sylux stopped again, hearing something in the absence. Samus actually spoke this time. "This place is dead."  
What she said was true. This was the darkest place Sylux had ever been to. On Alinos, the explosions of lava and shifts within the tectonics beneath eased you.

On VDO there was the thundering sound of explosions from the unstable Fuel Stack and the sound of ice melting to block out the sound of the vacuum outside.

On Arcterra there was the icy wind travelling in streams through the abandoned catacombs and ruins. Sylux walked level with Kanden.

_Tectonic cycle in 5.34 hours._

Sylux stopped dead, putting his arm out to stop Noxus. Noxus did not object, but just watched as the rest of the massive team walked through an illuminated archway. And then Sylux turned to address Noxus. "Whatever I say now, don't pass it on to the others."

Noxus shifted, looking straight at Sylux. Sylux continued speaking, all too calmly.

"Gorea died on the Oubliette, but somehow reanimated himself in all of us, except Samus. She may have a different all too real problem. There is no way of removing Gorea from us: he is bonded our lifeforce. The only way is to die. But you..."

_Our pride was a veil over our eyes. We were arrogant._

"You have the strongest willpower of all of us."

_Ruin came swiftly as the Cancer swept across our worlds._

"You can purge the Cancer from your mind and your being through cryomeditation."

_Our doom fell from the sky. From whence it came we are unknowing._

_Eidolon._

"But the rest of us..."

_The Cancer is a mortal terminus for those who are alive._

"Trace will give in because he seeks not just power but also revenge on his very own Empire who sold their own warriors to the Federation. Spire would attempt to resist but he is single-minded and his thoughts would be taken over."

_The being shrieked its name: Gorea._

"Weavel wants to be whole again, to wreak vengence on the Federation and Samus for what they did to him. Kanden is the most likely to become the main vessel for the Cancer's return."

_The being that never leaves. The Cancer: the waking nightmare that emerses itself in devouring realities.  
The Cancer that cannot live without destruction._

"So what are you expecting me to do?" Noxus said, slowly taking the information in. Sylux looked up at Noxus. "I'm asking you to kill us if the Cancer possess us fully. Whatever way you can."

Noxus looked away, in thought. "That is no justice to you. You said it was going to be reborn: not possessing you."

"That isn't the point. We can't let the Cancer lay waste to this entire reality. I watched my homeworld fall apart because of this. And Spire's world also fell prey to it, although Spire left before he saw it and its entire race devoured."Sylux nearly snarled 'homeworld' at Noxus.

"And you know this because...?" Asked Noxus, trying not to sound sarcastic.

"I scanned the Archives. I know." Sylux added flatly. "You must kill us, there is no other option. Get used to it." Noxus said nothing in reply, but just transferred all his strength into holding all this new weight onto his shoulders.


	11. The Knowledge

The team had walked across countless abandoned courtyards, bridges, and parapets, finding nothing but corpses. Corpses so lacerated they coudln't be classed as any race. The GF Marines, seeing the lifeless bodies, had their rifles aimed into the deepest shadows. The air felt cold and heavy.

Summoner led them towards the Core of the Structure, a massive circular tower which rose over all the other buildings. At its summit were jagged points reaching into the grey heavens. The only way to enter the Core was to traverse one of the four bridges across the void beneath.

They walked across the intricate stone bridge and entered the surreal dimness, spreading out into defensive positions.

Summoner looked over his shoulder and said, "Sylux, follow me. The rest of you wait here and be on your guard." The two began walking up the cone-shaped structure at the centre.

Trace watched them go, Summoner's last words clear in his memory. _The rest of you be on your guard? Guard against what? _The place was dead. Noxus blended in with the shadows, his white eyes fixed on the retreating shapes of Sylux and Summoner. Weavel was engrossed in scanning glyphs on one of the walls, while Spire went into Dialanche form with a grumble.

The GF Soldiers and Marines stood at ease now that the Hunters seemed to be letting their guard down.

Sylux and Summoner had reached the summit. Sylux looked back down to see very small figures below. Suddenly, the perimeter of where they were standing became a wall of flickering holograms.

Trace saw a bright flash of light in his peripheral vision, but looking towards the summit he saw nothing but two shady figures.

Sylux slightly turned towards Summoner, his armour covered in a sheen of ethereal colours. Summoner said nothing as Sylux began scanning the holograms: He was troubled.

Weavel felt a chill going down what was left of his spine as the flickering glyphs bounced across his HUD.

Sylux's scanner was overloading and a numbness was creeping into him. He was aware of a presence orbiting his thoughts, growing with each millisecond. The Knowledge suddenly punched through the wall surrounding his thoughts with uncontrollable ferocity.

Sylux fell into a multicellular pool of algorithmic data, light of a thousand suns cascading through his mind and armour. Time was nonexistent, seconds felt like years.

Sylux reeled as if from a heavy impact as The Knowledge dissipated into nothingness. The holographic wall around them was covered in neon symbols of an ancient race, each one revolving and evolving.

Sylux glared up at Summoner and said "You."

The message flashed through his mind like a thread, each syllable become clearer.

"You knew, and you decieved us. You lied." Sylux continued. The anger was biting. Summoner's tone was flat and emotionless. "You don't know what ou're talking about, hand over the Synergy."

Weavel suddenly realised what was in the glyphs. He began reading the message out aloud. "It began forming, evolving into atrophy and violence..."

"It has been controlling you. I know too well. The Cancer has taken control of you. It's using you as a puppet!" Sylux said. As these words sunk in, Summoner's attitude snapped and he raised his Magnum Coil. "Cut the shit out Hunter and hand over the Synergy. I came here for that only; nothing else."

Sylux raised his voice, snarling. "_No. _You came here to use the Synergy to bring the Cancer back. I _should _have known, but you were so full of your pathetic bullshit about 'transmissions from unexplored sectors' that I actually believed you. I shouldn't have let myself be talking into shit by the 'Galactic Federation'. The organisation that 'protects' people?" Summoner didn't move, didn't even flinch with the sarcasm in Sylux's voice.

"Tell me Summoner. What part of 'protecting' the good of the people includes bringing back a creature that lays waste to everything?"

Summoner looked at him directly. "For fuck's sake, Sylux. You don't understand. Something big is going down and we need the Synergy to bring the balance." Sylux struggled to keep his rage under control as he said "I'll tell you what is going down. You and your superiors are under the belief that you can make Gorea your bitch and enforce order on the Tetra Galaxy. Why would you even need the Vhozon, or even your own Marines? That's why you never told them. You don't know what consequences this will have."

Weavel was still translating the glyphs, each one putting a heavier weight on his mind. "It grew to such a deconsecrated state it laid waste to Eidolon, freezing time and recreating the laws of nature. It was the Cancer." _Sylux had used that term before..._

ENTITIES INBOUND: CORE GOING INTO LOCKDOWN  
LEAVE WHILE YOU STILL CAN

"You would use the Cancer to rid yourself of everything that opposed you. The Space Pirates, the Kriken Empire, the Enoema, you would actually be willing to have a mass-genocide on your hands. You would use Gorea until there wasn't SHIT left to fight. But do you know something? You wouldn't be even able to secondarily control Gorea. He would destroy your enemies and devour you."

_Those who survived appeared lifeless and hollow, as if their very souls had been torn out. They were the Walking Dead._

"He would wrench your life essence out of you, along with every bit of energy, thought, and moisture. There would only be decaying corpses left, if anything. So many of them. So many puppets and empty vessels." Summoner froze. "What the hell are you talking about?"


	12. Reality

Weavel broke out of his thoughts to hear raised voices. He turned to glance up at the summit. He could not see Sylux or Summoner through the shifting shapes.

In a second, he realised what the Cancer was. It was Gorea, the liferuiner. "Something is wrong. We need to leave _now._" Weavel emphasised 'now' heavily. Samus looked up and across at him, but no question was asked. "Soldier?" A nearby GF Soldier came to attention. "Make your report to Summoner. Tell him we're leaving this place." Trace came away from his resting place on the wall as the GF Marine sprinted away.

"What was all that about? Trace said, but Weavel had his eyes fixed on the summit. _What the hell were they doing? _

The GF Soldier ascended the stairs slowly, each footfall echoing in the near silence. In Sylux's mind, the Synergy felt like a dead psychic power. It percieved everything; through it he could sense the Soldier's apprehension and Weavel's unease. It emanated purity and knowledge.

But he also felt another presence, one which was familiar but hiding behind a curtain. Every time he tried to put his attention on it, it dissipated or moved. It felt like a big part of his thoughts had been removed, as if he was prohibited from remembering something. There was something _infecting_, polluting the Synergy.

"This is your last chance Hunter: you would be wise to take it. Hand over the Synergy." Summoner's weapon was level with Sylux's head. Sylux didn't react. His mind was flooded with thoughts that weren't his own. "I can't." He suddenly said, again becoming aware of the third person, a GF Soldier, outside the barrier.

He had just entered the vicinity and began speaking. "Summoner, Weavel told me to report to you sir, with the news that he is leaving." _I don't blame him, _Sylux thought. "He is taking the other Hunters and the Soldiers with him, sir. He said something about, a Cancer, and that he believes the Cancer is h-"

At that moment, Sylux ripped his attention from Summoner and pointed at the GF Soldier. "Shut. UP!"

There was a sound like an explosion and the Soldier's body erupted slowly. All around them the holograms froze, and time slowed down. The Soldier's visor cracked outwards, glittering like crystals. The Powerbeam Rifle exploded, bullet casings hitting the floor.

Time whipped back into speead and Summoner's gaze went from the ruptured body to Sylux. Summoner pulled the trigger as Sylux lowered his arm.

The chamber revolved and the bullet discharged from the Magnum Coil, hitting Sylux in the neck. The round went through the back of his throat and his body floated backwards. The explosion was deafening. Sylux hit the floor hard as a single bullet casing dropped out of Summoner's weapon, clinking as it bounced across the floor. Blood began to pool outwards as Summoner said "Shit..."

Trace was the first to look around. The holographs had gone, he was looking at the summit. All around him weapon safety catches clicked off. trace took off into a sprint, dread seizing him. All around a chorus of Soldier's voices rose, and then silence settled.

Summoner looked down on the prone form of Sylux, blood over his once perfect armour. Smoke was still rising from his weapon.

Sylux watched Summoner leaned down and picked up the Synergy. The Cancer was within it, circling the Synergy itself. He heard his heartbeat slowing and saw eternal darkness.

Summoner looked down at the Synergy, and then had at the body of Sylux. _Had he been trying to hide something? _Thoughts were running through his mind, but he began walking down, almost casually. Trying to shake off what he had just done.

Trace saw a humanoid figure walking down towards him, and at first he thought it was Sylux. _Shouldn't there be three of them? _He slowed down to a stop level with the figure, identifying him as Summoner. Neither of them spoke, but there was some sort of telepathic message between them. Summoner continued on down the steps, while Trace sprinted towards the top.

Trace stopped dead at what he saw. Blood everywhere. Sylux's body was lying in the centre of it, his neck ripped open by a gunshot wound at high velocity. Blood was still pumping out of the wound, seeping down the steps. Trace saw no Soldier. Anger from nowhere surfaced as he took in the horrific sight, and he turned around and yelled "Noxus! Stop the bastard!"


	13. Tensions

With the Synergy safely inside his armour, Summoner left the cone-shaped structure and headed toward the exit, the Hunters silhouetted by the exit itself.

Within a second, Noxus pulled out his scythe and spun around with it, the sharp Vhozon blade stopping a mere inch from Summoner's throat. "Hold it!" Noxus snapped.

At least four GF Marines raised their Powerbeam Rifles and aimed at Noxus, but Summoner yelled "Hold your fire!"  
He didn't want another death on his hands.

No one moved. Weavel's hand was on the trigger of his weapon. Spire was leaning against the wall of glyphs, bored. Kanden's gaze went just beyond Summoner, as if looking at something that wasn't there, but he had not made for his weapon. Samus was lost in indecision.

"What are you going to do, _Noxus? _Kill me? Don't I even get a trial-" "Shut up." Noxus said flatly, knocking the sarcasm out of Summoner's words.

An ambient heartbeat could be heard in the background, steadily ascending in volume and rate. Weavel suddenly raised his Battlehammer and levelled it on one of the GF Marines, trying to break the tension. "What the hell is-"

Before Weavel could say the last word, the exit nearest to them slammed shut with shut force that Spire jumped back and Weavel flinched visibly. Noxus was a frozen as a statue, his cold gaze never leaving Summoner.

One after the other, each of the six exits slammed shut, increasing the gloom. The GF Marines went into combat crouches. Weavel had lowered the gun and was scanning the door. Above them, in the darkness of the ceiling, a multitude of pure white eyes materialized.

A Marine's death scream slammed into their thoughts as it bounced off the walls, and Noxus lowered his scythe. The gunfire started.


	14. Chaos

Powerbeams were thundering away as Entities dropped from the ceiling onto unwary GF Marines. They were roughly humanoid in shape, in black armour with piercing white symbols and eyes.

One Entity killed a GF Marine by devouring his head and ripping it off the body. Several shots brought the Entity to the floor.

One landed next to Noxus, but before he could react, Summoner pumped a round into its head. The bullet slugged the creature into the closed exit, and Noxus gave Summoner a piercing cold look. The bullet had passed inches in front of his own face. Summoner snarled, "Don't fuck about Noxus!" before turning to Spire and Weavel. "We need you to blow a way out of here." Summoner blasted off three rounds in quick succession before yelling "Move, move, move!"

Weavel swore loudly and sent the Battlehammer into auto settings. The gun slammed out green explosive rounds into the shifting Entities like an SMG. Empty UA rounds bounced along the floor.

The ground was upending in some places, Spire was jostling through the Entities in Dialanche form. Kanden was charging his Volt Driver and releasing massive electromagnetic orbs to wreak havoc. Samus was covering with missiles.

Trace saw the gunfire and zoomed in on what was going on. GF Marines and his own fellow Hunters were fighting to survive. And then he heard a sound from above as an Entity dropped down on him and he pulled the trigger as a last resort.

Out of the corner of his eye, Weavel saw an Imperialist beam cutting through the air in no particular direction. He continued to cover fire, going into Half-Turret form, as Spire headed for the closest exit.

Trace was looking at the wound on his arm, not the smouldering body of the Entity he had just downed. A sound caught his attention and he looked up to see another Entity coming for him. In a split second Trace jumped and pulled the trigger.

The thin red beam punched through the Entity's head and sent it's body back down the way it had come. Trace landed, saw Entities running up towards him, and jumped.

He floated down, landing on an Entity's head and throwing him to the floor. He half-turned, firing point-blank, killing three Entities at once. In a snarl of rage, Trace went into a crouch, zoomed in and pulled the trigger on an Entity that was mauling a GF Marine. The head removed itself from the body and hit the floor.

Noxus fired a Judicator round into an Entity's head point-blank, sending it down, before vaulted over two Entities behind him, feeling the blade sever armour, flesh and muscle. Noxus landed soundlessly, the Entity splitting itself in two behind him.

Hearing an Entity coming from above, Noxus deftly slung his scythe upwards, letting it go. There was the sound of Vhosteel going through flesh, and a lacerated body hit the floor. Noxus caught his scythe.

Seeing waves of Entities coming for him, he folded into Vhoscythe form and hacked through them.

Spire was crouched in the exit, setting the Pyroclastic Explosive on the door itself. He got up and ran as fast as he could away from the exit. The Pyroclastic flashed faster and faster. Spire rolled into Dialanche form just before a blistering explosion shook the Core to its foundations.

A big section of wall cracked from the explosion and fell apart, allowing rays of blinding white light to reach in. Summoner, framed by the brilliance of the light, yelled "Everybody out! Everybody out!" GF Marines and GF Soldiers ran out past him towards the light, followed closely by Spire, who was swinging an Entity around by its head.

The chasm jarred open as Trace ran forward, fury like blood in his veins. He could hear the very stone and metal underneath as Entities pursued him. He could hear the sharp sounds of Noxus reaping life after life. _If these things were even alive. _Trace stopped and yelled over his shoulder, "Noxus, move your ass!"

The Vhozon was spinning, slicing, and scything, blood all over his purple exoskeleton. Noxus struggled to rip his scythe out of a downed Entity. Trace caught sight of of an Entity snaeaking up on Noxus and fired, ripping its throat out. Noxus caught up and the both began running, blood pumping.

It was a minute before Noxus muttered something and slid to a halt. "What the fuck are you doing?" Trace said, still running. Noxus held his Judicator two-handed and fired a barrage of ice-cold rounds upon the pursuing Entities.

The exit was getting closer and closer, and then suddenly further away. The ground beneath was splitting, and pieces of steel and stone were falling from the ceiling above. Trace could hear his own breathing, thousands of Entities and Noxus running out of ammo behind him. There was the sound of a sharp blade going through a body, but Trace didn't turn around.  
It felt as if liquid fire was being poured into his lungs.

The ground opened directly in front of Trace and he did the only thing he could do.

He jumped.


	15. Centuries Away

Gravity died as Trace threw himself over the void. He was still walking, but on nothingness. All sounds died away, and for that one moment, he was in tranquility.

He heard the air rushing past him and saw the other side coming up to meet him. He landed hard on the stonework, rolling, and looked over his shoulder.

Standing centuries away was Noxus, covered in gore, holding his bloodied scythe two-handed. Noxus slowed to a stop, and looked across at Trace as millions of Entities rose up behind him. Trace yelled something across but the void beneath drowned it out.

Noxus reached down for something and slung it over. For a moment Trace didn't think the Judicator. He jumped up and grabbed the weapon, wondering why Noxus had done this. He felt hands grab him and drag him away as falling stonework lacerated Noxus' position. The last thing Trace saw was dust covering his HUD.

* * *

Trace looked around to find himself outside. Most of the Marines and Hunters were breathless. Trace was on the floor, trying to remember. Sylux was dead and whatever message he had been carrying had died with him. _How had Sylux died? _Trace got up, unsurely, memories suddenly coming back, and glared at Summoner. "You."

Summoner looked at Trace and retorted. "Yeah, I made it out Kriken. Or is there a problem with that?" Weavel noted the tone of voice between the two and unslung his weapon. Trace glanced at his ammo counter. 17 Imperialist rounds left. His finger went to the trigger.

"It is because of _you _that Sylux and Noxus are still in there." Summoner ignored the raging Trace and said, "Whatever is going on here is big, and we need to leave now. We had too many casualties in the Core. Sylux, Noxus, countless Marines..."

Trace interrupted. "Casualties? Don't put that shit on me. Get real, what you kill isn't a casualty. It's a victim of higher power."

For a full on minute, Weavel didn't speak. But when he did speak, his tone suggested anger of a very psychopathic type. "What the hell is going on Summoner?" It seems we have come here for shit." Summoner spoke, voice lethal, without taking his gaze off trace. "Would you rather stand around debating about whether we came here for nothing, and wait until we get slaughtered, or just get out of here?"

Trace replied, voice calm. "Leave? Without Noxus or Sylux?" Summoner boredly turned his attention fully back to Trace and said, "Noxus is a Hunter, like you. He has taken on multiple enemies shitloads of times. He can handle this situation on his own." Trace nearly laughed at this. "Oh, right. You mean Space Pirates? They aren't shit compared to what we encountered in there. Neither are Psycho Bits, Quadtroids, or even a Cretaphid. An army of Crash Pillars woudln't survive long in there. What makes you think Noxus can?"

Summoner remained silent. "And Sylux?" Summoner replied in a quiet tone. "You know Sylux doesn't go down without a fight." But he knew the truth.

A far-off explosion drew Trace's attention away. He was trying to think, but there was a massive memory gap in his mind. He shook himself and looked down at his arm, before slumping. Spire noticed, and slogged over. Weavel muttered "Is he going through puberty?" Trace decided to give a half-assed reply. "Fuck you nigga..."

Summoner was speaking. "Check your ammunition. If we run into trouble you don't want to be left without medium or long-range ordnance." Weavel spoke. "I have three clips with 45 rounds of ammo left." Spire turned. "32 Magmaul rounds left." Summoner looked at Kanden, who said, "130 Volt Driver rounds." Kanden had become quiet, none of the earlier rage in existence. Samus said, I have 30 missiles left."

They started walking across the immense bridge they stood upon, the void swirling beneath them. The exit was growing larger and larger with each footfall. What none of them noticed is enemies bearing down on them from the skies above until it was too late.

A Soldier yelled as a Winged Entity tucked its wings in and connected with him, sending him sliding off the bridge and into the void below. Summoner was the first to turn around, regarding the oncoming onslaught cautiously. "We have Aerials inbound!"

In unison, Powerbeam Rifles were aimed at the skies in the attempt of defense, bullet casings bouncing and rolling off the bridge. Summoner began speaking into his in-helmet mic, but it went dead and he swore.

Trace lazily dragged his aim onto one Aerial and severed its head with one shot. Samus was firing missiles at vicious Entities approaching from the direction of the exit. It was Weavel who looked down to see cracks running through the bridge beneath. Weavel heard shouts and looked up, his gaze following the wounded Aerial inbound.

Summoner noticed as well, for he yelled, "Cease fire!" The Aerial crashed into the bridge with so much force that most of them fell. The bridge was breaking, all the way to its foundations. The structure they stood upon was no longer stable.

The GF Marines and the Hunters jumped across the falling stonework as Aerials dissipated into blood above them. Weavel looked over his shoulder to see Spire jump onto an isolated pillar with four GF Marines. Weavel turned and stumbled for solid ground, but his hands met emptiness.

Time slowed down as Kanden made a grab for him. The first hand missed. The second hand clasped Weavel's forearm like a vice, suspending him above the yawning void.

The noise of shattering stonework and gunfire died away as Kanden almightily heaved Weavel into the archway they stood in. When he looked back, Spire had gone.  
_No. _He had been right behind Weavel with four Marines. But he had not jumped. Dread seized Weavel as he looked into the void beneath, and he was about to scream Spire's name when another voice spoke.

_Virus has escaped cellular prison.  
Initiated eternal lockdown; under quarantine code  
Leave now..._

Summoner looked up to see the steel slab that was the door beginning a slow descent.


	16. Lockdown

A timer flashed in Weavel's HUD and he then realised what was going on. "Everybody move it!" he said, running past the descending slab. The GF Soldiers and the Hunters started running as if Gorea himself was in pursuit. And too Weavel he had the feeling somehow that Gorea was.

They ran through countless archways in which steel slabs were slowly descending. Weavel was rearguard and had to dive under some slabs. A thunder was building itself up and the air felt heavy around them, slowing them down and willing them to stop. It felt as if they were being pulled back.

Weavel glanced over his shoulder and saw nothing in pursuit. As he slammed a clip into his Battlehammer, the wall on his left burst apart and a mutated Entity came through with such force that Weavel was thrown back before they had even made physical contact.

Weavel hit the wall hard and before he hit the floor the Mutated was onto him, attempting to rip into his armour. The Battlehammer was jostled out of his grip and he used both arms to defend his head. Sensing a break in the onslaught, Weavel swung a punch upwards. Knuckle-armour broke against the Mutated's strong muscles.

The Mutated picked him up like a rag doll and slammed him into the wall once, twice, three times. Parts of the walls give way and Weavel's visor cracked slightly. Trace had turned around on the other side of the slowly descending slab. "Move it Weavel! Get up!"

Weavel was thrown hard to the floor. He turned around to see the Mutated seize him around the throat. He felt the strength through his armour; the strength and the raw animalistic rage. His own strength was slowly draining into from the cybernetic parts of him, the edges of his HUD becoming grey. He was mutely aware of Trace's voice, the slow rumbling of a door.

He grabbed for his knife, pulling it out of the sheath on its arm. Seeking to distract it, Weavel kicked the Mutated hard in the ribs, breaking them, and threw all his weight against the stunned brute. As the enemy reeled back, Weavel slammed his knife hard into its neck. Whirling around, he made one last desperate attempt to get to the door, which was under two metres from the floor.

Something slammed into him so hard he heard his own armour crack. A roar of inhuman pain ruptured his sound sensors, and he mentally winced. He felt himself being dragged away from the door. Trace crouched down.

Ratchet.

A cascade of red stabbed over Weavel's head, singing his ponytail and hitting the Mutated behind him. He heard something hit the floor heavily and a GF Soldier's voice behind him before conscious left him.

Trace swore in frustration and began sprinting the others, determination setting in his mind. Kanden had jumped under the closing door, and was beckoning for Trace to follow. Trace folded into his three-legged insect 'Triskelion' form and lunged, narrowly missing Kanden.

He flipped out of the Alt-Form and pursued the others, Kanden not far behind. Entities dropped from the ceiling between Trace and Kanden. Kanden fired into one's face and chest, splattering its brains over the walls. The other Entity made a grab for Kanden's throat, but Kanden instead broke its arm and countered by clasping its throat.

Trace was rooted to the spot, watching Kanden punching the Entity into the wall. The Entity growled inhumanly low, but Kanden ignored the threart and punched his right hand into its torso. Blood began dripping to the floor. "Holy fuck..." Said Trace, transfixed.

The Entity bit into Kanden's arm, refusing to die, but Kanden didn't feel a thing. Instead, he grabbed the Entity's throat and effortlessly tore it out, holding the writhing windpipe away from the Entity as it convulsed. Trace turned and ran. Not because he was sickened, but because he knew he would be locked in without a way out. He heard horrible wretching and did not look back as the steel door slammed shut.  
Kanden wouldn't be getting out anytime soon.

They were in sight of the main gate now, corpses lying around reeking of decay. They ran up sets of stairs towards the gate as it started closing. "Move it!" Summoner yelled sharply. The massive room was becoming darker and darker.

The GF Marines, normally very fast sprinters, were tiring out, some falling back. One GF Soldier sprinted past them as the door reached just over the metre from the ground. He dropped and slid, sparks flying off the ground beneath. Summoner realised that none of them were going to make it out, the door was too many steps away.

The Soldier slid under the door just as it slammed shut, casting the entrance hall and all who remained there into complete darkness.

* * *

**This is the end of the first part, and I'll be back with Part 2 sometime soon! Be warned, it is a lot darker and more complex than the Part 1. In the mean time, stay listening to The Dillinger Escape Plan! (Joking, don't if you can't take pure craziness.)**


End file.
